Sweets
by UneLore
Summary: Bound together with L's handcuffs and L craves for sweets, but cant get to the phone and order...


**Hey guys, long time no see, ne? So Im still working on the "100 themes 100 stories" and this one of those too, 97 writers choice now under the name Sweets. **

**So this is my first try at a Death Note, I haven't read the whole story yet, actually I haven't gotten past the volume that this one is inspired from.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series (though I do own the idea for this)**

**Hope you'll enjoy thi**

**R&R **

* * *

"Ryuzaki, remind me one more time why we are doing this?!" 

"Because we need to be convinced that you're not Kira, Light-kun." He answered looking at the boy in the sofa.

"You didn't have to got to these extreme!" Light said holding up the chain between their arms.

"Why are you still sulking over this, Light-kun? You complained a lot when I put these on but don't you think that you're a bit childish now?"

"..."

"I want something sweet." L stated watching towards the phone, that was just out of his reach. And Light seamed to be just fine where he was sitting, watching the news. L placed himself in front of the other boy, knees up to his face and as usual his finger on his lip. "Liiiight-kun I want sweets!"

"So?" Light said turning to face L.

"To get sweets I need to call room service."

"And?" He asked turning back to watch the news.

"For someone so smart you are so stupid!"

"Nani? It's just to pick up the- oh. Ha!"

"Now you get it."

"Well I'm not moving."

"Liiight-kun" L pleaded.

"You really can't have a craving for something that you can't wait another fifteen minutes?"

"I want a strawberry-cheese cake and chocolate pudding and and vanilla ice cream with hot chocolate sauce and some whipped cream-" Talking about these sweets he kept liking and biting his lips, not going un-notice by the only one that was still in the room. "Oh and some sweet-"

"Stop talking about sweets!" Light snapped.

"Light-kun?" He leaned up putting his hands on the others tights, leaning close to his face. "What's wrong with sweets?"

"Um..." -gulp-

"Light-kun?"

"What a-are you doing, Ryuzaki?"

"Don't you like sweets, Light-kun?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Sure I do...just not..."

"Just not?" Light took a deep breath and grabbed L's arms and pulled them both up from the sofa and walked towards the phone.

"Let's just order some of the sweets that you wanted!"

"Yay!"

A few minutes later L was sitting by the table, munching happily on a strawberry cheese-cake and the area around him was littered with all the sweets a seven year old could imagine, if not more.

"You happy now?" Light looked away from the news and then shuddered. _How can someone eat that much sweets! It's not physically possible. _

"Hai! Don't you want anything Light-kun?" L asked and held out a fork with some cake.

"No I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes I am sure. I'm not that fond of sweets."

"Light-kun?" L asked after a while. "I don't think I can eat all this by myself."

"What? Why did you order up if you knew you wouldn't eat it all?"

"Because I thought you would eat some too!"

"For the love of God. Not everyone can eat sweets at any time a day, just because you can."

"But I wanted it all. Now I just..." For the first time in a while Light looked over to where L was sitting, the mountain of sweets had reduced, but instead L had cream and pudding all over himself. Which made Light question the others age.

"Ryuzaki..."

"Hai."

"Why do you have, no, why are you covered in cream and pudding? I thought that you were old enough to eat like an adult, not a five year old."

"But-but I just kinda got carried away." He said smiling."But I guess I need to take a bath, even more, now." _Bath? He's joking right _"Light-kun, I'll take a bath when you're done watching the news." _He's not joking is his _

"Um, so you're taking this of then?" He asked, hoping that he would pick up the key and unlock it.

"What? But you know I don't have the key, ne? You're gonna take a bath too right, we just have to take it together. It makes sense, ne?"

"Ryuzaki!"

"What?"

"Have you missed the _minor _fact that we are both guys and that the bathtub isn't that big!?" The smile on his face changed into a mysterious smirk, a smirk which made Light gulp for what will come later.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please tell me what you though about it.**

**And to you guys that are waiting for more on Years there is a chapter in the making as we speak :D **


End file.
